


trama at its finest

by daddyduck286



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, I hate tagging, Sousy, astro amassados, dousy, i don't think i spelt that right, soft but sad, that's fine idc its 12am, too many bad ideas in my notes to write them all, trama at its finest, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyduck286/pseuds/daddyduck286
Summary: Daisy talks about her trama with Sousa
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	trama at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks but I needed to write to get my mind off of live. enjoy luvs <3

Zephyr 3 was always a home to Daisy. With the playground being blown up and the lighthouse being a futurist hell hole, the zephyr was always there. Daisy took the time to customize the zephyr to her team and herself, nice showers, nice bunks. The improvement made the Zephyr made it feel like more and more like home, it almost felt like the bus. Daisy took the time to make a space for her and Daniel. It was the perfect mix of him and her. A record player with a bunch of classic records for him and had her little souvenirs of her past.   
When missions were over each of the team members went their own direction, some went down to the kitchen for coffee or a snack, some shower and some went straight to bed. Daisy and Daniel had a routine after missions, she would go shower while he made them tea, after all these years of making her own tea, he somehow did it better than her. Maybe it's the fact he knew Peggy Carter and her britishness, or if it's that he just knows her better than she knows herself.

Daisy gets out of the scolding shower, Daniel doesn't understand how she took showers that hot. She put on a sports bra and underwear before leaving the bathroom. When she walks out of the bathroom when he walks into the room with a cup of tea for her and a cup of coffee for him. Daisy is rummaging through her drawers trying to find an oversized tee shirt to sleep in. Daniel puts the tea down and looks at his girlfriend lovingly. He notices the scars scattered across her olive skin. His least favorite scars are the two bullet shaped scars on her abdomen. She pulls out a shirt finally and puts on some loose shorts before grabbing her cup of tea and laying down in bed. She scoots closer to him so she can put her head on his shoulder.

“How are you Dais?”

“I’m fine, just another day in the office”

“Dais...how are you feeling”

“I’m fine I promise”

He looks into her eyes knowing that she's not okay but he’s going to ask one more time just for reassurance “Daisy...I know you're not okay so please just tell me what's wrong.?

“I've told you about Lincoln right?”

He nods his head knowing where this might be going

“Well today is the anniversary he sacrificed himself for me, for shield, hell even earth. I Was in a low spot when lincoln died, my mind was...somehow taken over, it's not the best way to put it but, I couldn't control what i did and it felt nice. It was a nice sensation to not worry about making the wrong choices” Tears start to roll down her face and he wipes them away before the travel to far down her cheeks. “The worst part about it was that this thing had the face of S.O, Grant Ward. I feel like that made me more vanularbe to him because we had a past together, we were a team for a while. I gave my blood to him, practically draining myself so he could create more inhumans.” She takes a deep breath before she conutines. “The team figured out how to save me from his hold on me but I wanted to go back so bad I begged him to put me under his spell, but Lash did something that blocked him from entrapping me again. I had this vision....ong before my mind was stolen, that someone would die and Licoln was the one who took that away from me.. It was supposed to be me Daniel”

He pulls her into a tight hug knowing how the rest of this story goes. He kissed the top of her head while she sobs in his arms. He rubs her back softly as she calms down.

“I'm sorry i just unpacked my baggage just now”

“Hey, hey there's no reason to ashamed about that, okay, That's what i'm here for okay.” She nods her head, He pulls her face up ever so gently to place a soft kiss on her lips. “Do you have any fun stories that don't involve trama daisy?”

“I got high on a planet a little over a year ago with Jemma.”

“Out of everything, I did not expect that.” 

She giggles when she goes up for another kiss. His hand wraps around her waist under her shirt when he feels the two bullet scars on his fingertips. He quickly pulls his hand away. She notices the sudden movement and pulls away “What's wrong.”

“I felt the two scars on your stomach”

“Ah yes, my welcome present to shield.”

His eyes open in shock encouraging her to say more

“I was in italy infiltrating a house with absolutely no field experience” Sousa gives her a look “Hey don't give me that look Danny Boy! I went down into the basement and I saw Mike Peterson, the cool cyborg guy you met before we left, he got his leg put on and then Ian Quinn.” he gives her a look. “A super rich bad guy. He shot me twice in the abdomen twice; close range.”

“Dais…”

“Hey I’m not done yet” he chuckles. “I was saved by this machine like the healing pod that turned down my body temperature so I could stay alive longer. A shield facility, they did their best to save me but I was one life support with no chance of surviving, Coulson found this magic drug that healed me up to be good as new. Now I have kree blood in my blood.”

He looked at her in shock, no words to explain what he just heard “Are you okay..”

“I mean i get nightmares from it every now and then but it's not as bad as the other, more recent events.”

“Wow, Daisy you're just…..wow, I love you so much.”

“I love you too dork”


End file.
